


Ideas for a replacement to All Stars

by TheEvilBudgie (orphan_account)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Gen, School, Swearing, slight mentions of arson and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheEvilBudgie
Summary: Some ideas I have that were first posted on Discord. I am not too sure about this but I hope people like it anyway!





	1. Just some base ideas before we start the Drabbles

This is a few drabbles based off some ideas I had of a season that could replace All Stars. It's is a second season with the Revenge of the Island cast that takes some ideas from All Stars but hopefully improves them. These ideas could probably not be pulled off in a real season but I still like them anyway. This series may continue but I have real problems with finding time and motivation for shit like this so maybe it won't. I should point out also that there are Headcanons galore in here and characters that are there to fill out scenes. They aren't OCs as such as just,people that haven't appeared in canon. Mikes last name is Mortelli in this which isn't a canon thing. If you want to know why it's because Mortelli is apparently a common Italian surname and Mike is confirmed to be of Italian descent. I also like how it sounds.

I went massively off topic there but my ideas go as follows:

-Scott and Mike actually knew each other before Total Drama but Mike was taken away from the area when they were ten/eleven because Mike (as Mal) burnt down someones house and was taken to Juvie then adopted by a new family as his birth parents treatment of him wasn't the best.....  
He has changed from the kid Scott knew when he was young and Scott isn't the sharpest tool in the box so didn't connect the dots until he read an old newspaper report covering the burning house accident that had a young Mikes face in it.

-Scott reads old newspapers when he's sad because they remind him of home and it's a better idea then 'he eats dirt'

-Zoey is eliminated earlier so Mal can actually be a villain without Zoey dithering about why Mikes acting funny for 10 episodes.

-Brick and Dawn are more core to the story. I don't know how yet but I like Brick and I find Dawns powers interesting. Those two needed more screen time.

-Elimination every episode rule is retired because that rule is stupid.

-Mal is Mal from about ep 2 just like before,there would be some changes like,while Mikes still....about..then we have longer periods of Mal taking control than the few seconds he appears in TDAS. Long enough times that he can talk and get to close to Scott while Mike is oblivious to it. Mal,posing as Mike, insists that there's no hard feelings, everything's fine and that they are pals now. Mike however still has a vendetta against Scott cause he was an asshole in ROTI. So does everyone else if we are honest,everyone thinks Scott is evil,weak or both. No one is truly happy to see him out of the trauma chair even usually kind characters like Cam,Zoey,Dawn,etc. This means Mals friendship means a lot to the ginger haired farmers boy even if it's confusing that sometimes Mike is super friendly and other times he outright ignores him.

-Jo fills Alejandro's role and she actually cares for people even though she would never admit it. No one is truly that apathetic. She's just 'I don't actually care for anyone's safety but String Bean is acting kinda off' then she finds the disk.

There's probably more but that's all I can think of for now!! Please leave Kudos and comment your thoughts!  
Let me know of grammatical errors and stuff like that as I have fat fingers and type quickly (on a phone)


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble! Scotts a bit upset after a challenge but in the process of trying to calm down he realises something.

Scott couldn't deal with this fucking show anymore,Chris loudly screaming at everything they did,everyones unending hate for him and the challenges! He swore Chris found a way to include Sharks every time purely to torment him. He went back to his cabin while everyone else did their own thing. Most of the contestants got on pretty well around this time. The one hour a day they were promised the cameras weren't rolling. Scott used to love that hour so much! A time he wasn't dramatized or tortured but now every thing felt like torture anyway. 

He made it to the cabin and pulled out a box. A box filled with old newspapers. It was a secret of his,the big,stupid farm boy found relaxation in reading about irrelevant stories. It was simply a habit,a hobby,that reminded him of home. His family never had good internet connection so they still got all their news from newspapers. 

He opens an issue from about 7 years ago that he hasn't read yet,his excitement already washing away a bit of that sadness. Flicking through he can see something about a footballer who's dead now,a new cool movie that Scott already knows is terrible and on one of the pages near the back,he notices a story about a boy called Michael Moretti who's been recently sent to a Juvenile Detention Centre. He made the towns local news by burning down a house in the neighbourhood. Scott remembered that and thought back to the day, He was only young at the time,probably about eleven. He still remembers being called out the house by one of his sisters who was screeching about the fire a few roads away,he remembered them talking about Mental Mikey for months after that. No-one really knew the kid as he never showed up to school but it was still the most exciting thing that had happened in years .So many rumours between his friends about the boy and why he did it. A lot of people had said he was abused by his parents,a lot of people heard that he was claiming his name was Mal when they caught him.

The article he was reading had a picture with it...it looked a lot like a young Mike now he was thinking about it. Maybe it was Mike? Suddenly all the pieces fit into place. He knows why he never liked Mike now. He knows why he got bad vibes off of the guy. He was the same arsonist that burned down the Jones' house all those years ago. The same guy that never came to school. That everyone said had something wrong with his head. Mental Mikey was on Total Drama with him right now.  
The rumours had been true,he must have been taken away from the parents and everything like people said he did. That's why his last name was different. That's why he hated Dawn and all her looking-into-the-past shit.

He had to start warning people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave Kudos and comment! If I have made mistakes (and I am sure I have) don't be afraid to point them out! My blog is td-has-ruined-me!

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is td-has-ruined-me on Tumblr!


End file.
